Forbidden Love
by AlienCarnivore
Summary: Ethan and Talia Forrester were closer than anybody knew. Set before Ramsay Snow visits Ironrath for the first time.


All of Ironrath was asleep, save for the guards on watch duty and for the Forrester twins, Talia and Ethan. They wouldn't be falling asleep just yet. Ethan was wide awake in his bed, worrying about the upcoming visit from the bastard Ramsay Snow, natural son of Roose Bolton, the new Warden of the North. The things he's heard about Ramsay frightened him to no end. Nothing could help soothe his anxiety.

Except for maybe his twin, his other half. Ever since they came into the world together, the two had been inseparable. They went everywhere together, worked on music together, and had always been there for the other when one needed comfort. Everybody knew how close they were.

Well, maybe not completely. The twins had a secret relationship they knew they had to keep secret. If anybody found out, they would more than likely be executed for going against nature and the gods. That would destroy any power their minor House ever had. That was something they could not afford at this time, not with their father and eldest brother being killed at the Red Wedding.

The twins had shared their first kiss a couple years ago. They had been in Ethan's room together, alone, with the door closed, writing music together as they so often did. Ethan was tuning his lute as Talia was warming up her voice. She was pacing back and forth, not pleased with how her voice was sounding, her displeasure obvious to her twin. He could never stand to see Talia unhappy or annoyed and the feeling was mutual for her as well.

"Talia, you sound fine, don't worry," Ethan had assured her, a smile playing on his lips. "Come here, sit on my bed, I'm just about done tuning."

Talia stopped her restless pacing and sighed. "I know what my voice usually sounds like, this isn't it. It's going to bug me." She turned to face Ethan. "You promise I sound okay?"

Ethan's smile grew a little larger, tilting his head slightly. "I promise, Talia. Now come on, we only have an hour until Mother calls us down for Ryon's nameday dinner. You know how he'll get if we're late or don't show up."

Talia found herself giggling. "Our little brother is quite the handful, isn't he? Alright," she said, starting over to Ethan's bed.

Ethan scooted over to allow his twin room when suddenly he witnessed Talia trip over a box of Ethan's smallclothes that was sticking out from underneath the bed. She went down with a thump, using her hands to stop her face from hitting the wooden floor.

Ethan immediately jumped up, tossing his lute carelessly aside and hopped off the bed. "Talia, are you okay?" he asked, voice full of concern.

"Ow," Talia said, sitting up, looking at her hands. "I have a splinter now, you arse," she said grumpily.

Ethan got on his knees and took her hands gently in his, inspecting her palm. He saw a splinter poking out from her left hand and quickly took it out, causing a small drop of blood to free itself. His cheeks turned red. "I'm sorry, Talia, I shouldn't have left the box like that." He kissed her hand and used his thumb to wipe away the blood.

Talia froze when she felt his soft lips on her hand. She slowly lifted her eyes to meet his and they stared at each other for what felt like forever, just gazing into each other's eyes.

"It's okay," she barely managed to say. She took her right hand and placed it on his cheek, gently stroking it with her thumb, giving him a sweet smile to let him know she wasn't mad at him.

Ethan felt his breath catch in his throat at her touch and he closed his eyes, just basking in the feeling of her thumb caressing his cheek, relieved his twin wasn't mad at him. He let out his breath, blowing it on Talia's face, his breath sweet-smelling as breathed it in. She leaned close to Ethan and their noses touched, her leaning her forehead on his and closing her eyes, still stroking his cheek.

Madness overcame her. She opened her eyes and leaned back, causing him to open his eyes. She leaned forward, her lips centimeters away from his face, before stopping. He seemed to know what she wanted and leaned in and closed the gap between them, the two pressing their lips lightly against the others for a couple seconds before coming apart.

Ethan licked his lips, enjoying the taste her lips left on his. "Talia," he whispered, cheeks turning red, which she thought was adorable.

He brought a hand to her soft hair and tangled himself in it, gently running his fingers through it as the twins continued to stare at each other, lost in each other's gorgeous eyes. He leaned forward timidly, afraid she would pull back, but she met his lips halfway and the two closed their eyes and sighed into the kiss, lips pressed a little tighter together. Ethan couldn't believe how sweet her lips tasted and she couldn't believe how soft his were.

He ran his tongue gingerly over her lips, and she shivered as the wet muscle touched her again and again. She opened her mouth slightly and leaned forward, the tip of his tongue pressing between her lips. She gently closed her lips again, the tip of his tongue stuck between her lips and she gently began to suck on it, causing Ethan to moan, which made her smile.

She opened her mouth and brought her tongue to touch his, causing them both to shiver at the new feeling. She had seen some kids use their tongue when they kissed and wanted to know what it felt like. They continued to rub their tongues against each other, bodies pressed closer together, her small breasts pressed against his jerkin.

Eventually, she gently pushed him away, both of them trying to catch their breaths, their eyes dilated. He gave her a couple quick kisses, their lips smacking whenever they came apart, before standing up and gently pulling her with him.

She saw that his cheeks were still stained red and smiled to herself, gently pressing her lips against one cheek, then the other. She then leaned her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, nose buried in her hair.

They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other gently, before Ethan remembered that they wanted to work on music. He lifted his head from her hair and she removed herself from his chest and looked at him.

"Do you think…do you think we'll be able to get any music done today?" he asked, lightly biting his lip.

She giggled at him, a sound he loved so much, and gave him another smile. "What do you think? Come here." She pushed him onto the bed and hopped on top of him and they continued to kiss each other, holding each other until their mother called them down.

Since that day, they had been addicted to each other's lips. Whether it was full make out sessions when they were alone or a quick peck in the Ironwood Grove while playing hide-and-seek with Ryon, they tried to always have some form of physical contact each day. They both took a while to perfect their kissing, figuring out how to please the other with their lips. They both liked when the other kissed and gently sucked on their neck. The twins wished they could leave hickeys on each other, but people would get suspicious. Sometimes, they couldn't help it and left red marks on each other's collarbones that they would have to make sure to cover up until they faded.

After stealing a bottle of wine from the cellars and getting slightly drunk in Ethan's room one night, Talia gave Ethan his first blowjob, which ended up leaving him passed out afterwards and a couple scratches on Talia's head from his fingers. She was disappointed she couldn't get pleasure that night, but she had just sighed and cleaned up Ethan's member, which had a couple drops of his seed dripping down into his pubes. Since it was her first time sucking him off, she wasn't prepared for the shots of cum and some had spilled out of her mouth.

She made sure to have him return the favor a couple nights later when she had him eat her out, his tongue clumsily going over her folds over and over, trying to please his twin. She helped him with her fingers and letting him know when he touched that certain spot, leading her to have a powerful orgasm she had trouble not screaming through.

The day eventually came where they had sex. It wasn't anything special, in fact it was embarrassing for Ethan, since he had barely broken her maidenhead before he had to pull out and spill his seed on her stomach. He had to wipe her down with some washcloths he took from the kitchens and then ate her out to try to make it up to her. She was disappointed that they didn't really get to experience the sensation together, but she had kissed her other half tenderly afterwards, whispering reassurances in his ear, nibbling on it to calm him.

They made sure to have sex whenever they could when it wouldn't arouse suspicion. Ethan's performance improved over time, to the point where he could last longer than she could hold in her orgasm. When that happened, she would suck him off, not caring that she was basically tasting herself on his cock as she worked him into her mouth over and over, gagging slightly whenever she went too far, palming his balls until he unloaded in her mouth, her swallowing every drop. They would cuddle naked together until they felt tired, in which case the twin who needed to get back to their room would grab their smallclothes, get dressed, then leave.

They had tried just about every sex position they could think of, steering away from some that they didn't like, and avoiding some that the other didn't particularly find appealing. They tried anal sex a couple times, which required a lot of lubrication and fingering on Ethan's part. He enjoyed being inside her ass, but he hated seeing pain flash across her face as he tried to work his cock into her. They didn't do anal very often for that reason; Ethan wouldn't allow his twin to be in that much pain if they could help it.

The duo had even gone as far as rimming, which Talia surprised him with when she was sucking him off one afternoon in the grove. They were on a rock deep where nobody could find them, using some of their clothes as a sheet to lay on. Talia was playing with his balls, giving them licks, before pushing Ethan's legs up and giving his hole a lick. He had yelped at the feeling, but didn't stop her as she began to run her tongue over his entrance over and over, gently stroking him. He could never last long when she did that, being stimulated from both ends.

The two enjoyed their illegal relationship and dreaded the day when they would have to marry and wouldn't be able to continue. They were young, though, and enjoyed their time together while they had it.

Now, about a year and a half after they lost their virginities to each other, Ethan was laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep, when she came. She tried to slowly open his door, but it creaked a bit and she heard her swear under her breath.

"Ethan, are you awake?" Talia whispered, poking her head into his room.

Ethan sat up in his bed, already feeling calmer knowing that his twin was nearby. He let out a sigh of relief. "Talia...yes, of course I am…"

Talia could hear the shakiness in his voice and quietly entered and closed the door behind her. She tiptoed over to his bed and he scooted and lifted the blankets so she could crawl in beside him. Once she was beside him, she sat up so she was looking him in the eyes, barely able to see his features in the darkness. The moon shining through the window was their only source of light.

"I just came to check on you," Talia whispered, giving Ethan a quick kiss. "I know you must be terrified. Ramsay is scary."

"Thanks, sis, I needed to hear that," Ethan groaned. "I know he's scary, he's also dangerous. His father is the Warden of the North and could have us wiped out if I mess things up. I have no idea what he's going to want, besides for me to bend the knee."

"You _must_ bend the knee, for this House. Be the lord you've already been. Don't anger him; just give him what he wants until he leaves. He wouldn't dare harm any of us in our own home," she said, but it was clear she was trying to convince both Ethan and herself.

She heard Ethan let out another shaky breath. "I'm doing the best I can, Talia…I'm trying not to change, but if I don't, Ramsay might think of me as too weak…I freed Erik without any punishment, I chose Duncan as my Sentinel, knowing he won't be the best help if war comes. I don't know what to do."

Talia grabbed her twin's hand and gently squeezed it, leaning forward to wrap her other arm around him in a reassuring hug. "You've been a great lord so far, Ethan. You haven't let it change you. You saw how Rodrik got when Father was training him to be lord. You're kind and smart. Choosing Royland as Sentinel would've been a mistake. He's too quick to anger and it's not like he can't still lead our soldiers if war comes. Father trusted Duncan more than anybody and he gives great counsel. Just because he's your Sentinel doesn't mean you won't still have Royland to help you if need be."

She broke the hug to gauge his expression as best she could, and she could see him nod a little bit. "Thank you, Talia, it's just…I'm scared…"

She looked him right in the eyes. "You can't be scared when Ramsay comes. You can't let him see you as a child unprepared to lead. You can't be a child anymore, Ethan. You have to be a lord. Father and Rodrik are gone and Asher is in Essos. You need to lead this House. We're counting on you. But we're all here for you. Duncan, Royland, Mother, Ryon…" She leaned forward until her lips were almost touching his. "…and you have me. You'll _always_ have me."

Ethan crashed his lips onto hers, almost hungrily, putting a hand on the back of her neck, doing anything just to feel her against him. She began unbuttoning his smallclothes and he shrugged the shirt off as she discarded her own clothes, yanking her shirt and pants off, baring herself before her twin. Ethan pulled her in close and put his hands on her back, feeling the smooth skin as she began kissing his neck, sucking gently on the skin as she began to unbutton his trousers, feeling his hardness beneath the clothing.

He laid down and let her tug his trousers off, freeing his cock. She immediately took a hold of him in her hand and gave him a couple slow strokes, causing him to buck his hips.

"Talia…gods…please," he pleaded, his voice coming out in almost a whimper as he bucked against her hand.

Talia bent down and gave his cock a lick, paying special attention to the underside of the head, pulling the foreskin back. She sucked the head of his length into her mouth, sucking on it while running her tongue over it, using her hand to stroke the rest of his cock.

Ethan's hands tangled themselves in her hair and began to play with it and he couldn't control the bucking of his hips into her mouth, trying to get more of him inside her. "Talia…oh…"

Talia smiled at the reactions she was getting out of her twin. She was used to driving him wild during their sessions which she was proud of, but knowing her twin needed this now more than ever brought on a different sort of satisfaction for her. She decided to give him what he wanted, taking more and more of him into her mouth, until he hit the back of her throat. She breathed through her nose, just holding him in her warm, wet mouth, his cock getting soaked in her saliva.

Ethan was biting his lip and curling his toes, wrapping her hair around a couple fingers, feeling it with his nails. As much as he wanted to thrust into her mouth, he wasn't about to make her gag until she felt she was ready to start moving, as painful as holding back was.

She could tell by his increased breathing rate that he needed pleasure, so she started to pull out of his mouth until just the tip was in it, before pushing her head back down. She began to pick up a rhythm and timed it so his thrusts wouldn't push against her gag reflex. She occasionally gave his cock a couple licks before taking him back in her mouth and beginning to bob her head faster and faster.

"Gods, Talia…I'm gonna…" Ethan managed, before she pushed him as far into her mouth as she could, hitting her gag reflex, but she ignored it as best she could. With a moan, he started unloading in her mouth and she set to work on swallowing everything he was giving to her, trying to resist the urge to cough from the sensation.

Once he was finished, she gave his cock a gentle squeeze to get any drops out, and she sucked on the head to gather it all up. Ethan untangled himself from her hair and she gave his cock a couple more licks to clean him up and crawled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Ethan was breathing heavily, his chest rising up and down, resting his face on the top of his twin's head. "Thank you…Talia…thank you," he said, pressing kisses to the top of her head and rubbing her back gently.

"You're welcome, my lord," she said, smirking. She ran her hands over his smooth legs and chest, a hand resting in his trimmed pubes. "Tell me when you're ready to go again." She gave his cock a squeeze.

He shivered at the feeling of her hand on his sensitive length. "Give me a couple minutes."

She smiled and lifted herself from his chest before climbing on top of him, straddling his waist. She sat her hips down right above his cock and leaned down to kiss him, the two just letting their lips rest together and letting Ethan run his tongue over her lips, getting a taste of them as she stroked his chest. She felt his hands move to the small of her back and then to her hips and let her twin do as he wanted, him squeezing her ass and rubbing her back as she continued to kiss him.

She shifted her body down until her head was level with his chest and gave it a couple kisses before finding a nipple and taking it into her mouth, gently sucking on it and nibbling on the tip. She heard Ethan gasp in pleasure, running his hands over her back and her neck.

She continued assaulting his nipples for a couple minutes before she heard him say, "Talia, I'm ready...fuck…"

She took his nipple out of his mouth and shifted until her entrance was right over his cock, which was hard again. She immediately grabbed it and lined it up with her entrance, looking her twin in the eyes before letting herself drop down onto it, sucking his cock in. She was very wet for him and she needed this almost as much as he did.

Talia gasped at the feeling of his cock in her, but focused her attention on bouncing up and down, hands on his chest, giving his cock a courtesy squeeze as she did. She swore he almost came right there, making her proud of herself again. She began rocking her hips back and forth as he rested his hands above them, both of them moaning from the experience they loved so much.

Ethan seemed like he wanted to take control, but tonight was more for him than her, so she just began bouncing faster and faster, feeling sweat starting to form on her forehead from the exertion. His hands went to her smooth legs and began to rub them, starting to become slick from sweat forming there. She could tell he was getting close and started bouncing and rocking as fast and hard as she could, breathing heavily, trying to maintain her breath. She felt her own orgasm building and she had to bite her lip harshly to prevent herself from screaming as she clamped down on his length as her cum pooled out of her onto his pubes and balls.

"Talia, you need to…" Ethan managed, warning her of his oncoming orgasm. She immediately pulled out of him and began furiously pumping his cock. Seconds later, she witnessed spurts of cum erupting out of him and onto his chest, and she leaned forward, allowing the shots to hit her mouth and chin, opening wide for any shot that landed in her mouth.

Once he was finished again, she collapsed onto him, getting her breasts covered in his seed that landed on his chest, but she ignored that for now. She was exhausted and sweating heavily, her forehead leaving drops of her sweat on him as she tried to catch her breath.

They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other, Talia trying not to fall asleep. Eventually, she regained enough energy to lift herself from his chest and clean her with her tongue, licking along his chest and balls, gathering up all of his seed that she could find. After she cleaned him up, she collapsed on him again, stroking his chest with her fingers, pressing light kisses into his skin.

Ethan eventually caught his own breath and managed, "You're amazing, Talia…thank you…thank you…"

She giggled. "We've been doing this for a while; I would hope I wouldn't be bad at pleasing you." She lifted her head and he kissed her again, licking around her lips affectionately.

"I'll never leave you, not for anything," Ethan said, pressing quick kisses to her lips. "I love you, Talia."

"I love you, too, Ethan," she whispered, both of their worries forgotten for the moment.


End file.
